


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by licaba7



Series: Another Door [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licaba7/pseuds/licaba7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay días en los que prefieres no salir de la cama, hay días en los que necesitas hablar con un amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Especie de continuación de Another Door Closes. Mi intención es que puedas leerlo en conjunto o por separado, como historias independientes. Así no necesitas haber leido uno para entender el otro.
> 
> El título viene de la canción Dream a Little Dream of me, la versión de Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong.

Con los primeros rayos de sol me doy cuenta que no he dormido nada. En un estado entre el sueño y la realidad todo se mueve a mí alrededor.  


Mis compañeros se levantan, se visten y preparan el desayuno, mientras yo me aferro a las sabanas como un refugio. Decir que no me encuentro bien no sería exacto, pero se acercaría bastante. Hay algo que ronda en mi cabeza y lo nubla todo, confundiéndome, y no me gusta. Siempre he sido muy lógico, así que no encontrar la respuesta a algo me inquieta. Por lo que me escondo, hasta estar seguro de que paso voy a dar.  


Intento dormir, pero en mi mente enseguida aparece el recuerdo de aquel momento en el que mi corazón me sorprendió y mi visión del mundo cambio.  


  


Sucedió un día normal como cualquier otro. No habíamos tenido ninguna actividad y simplemente disfrutaba de un día libre. Los dos estuvimos hablando de música. Recuerdo haber dicho algo que hizo reír al mayor. No recuerdo qué pero sé que rió de todo corazón y eso me hizo sentir feliz. Entonces me puso la mano en el hombro y me miró de una manera, que sentí que quemaba. De repente me sentí contento, avergonzado y nervioso a la vez. Mi corazón se sentía lleno de algo nuevo e inesperado y… de pronto acabó. Como si recordara algo, Yongguk apartó la mano y se fue.  


Ahí quedó eso. Luego recordé que hacía unas semanas que el líder se me había declarado y yo le había rechazado, así que las cosas estaban todavía algo tensas.  


Después de eso el mayor empezó a evitarme y así empezó mi miseria.  


  


No tengo ganas de levantarme. El mundo de los sueños es más placentero y prefiero quedarme aquí, pero tengo un horario que cumplir como cantante y pronto tendré que levantarme. Aun así, no pienso moverme hasta que sea realmente necesario, o al menos lo intento porque no tardan en llamarme.  


Me levanto sin ganas, me pongo lo primero que encuentro y salgo de la habitación.  


\- Parece que se te han pegado las sabanas hyung –me dice Zelo al llegar a la cocina.  


\- Algo así…  


  


La mañana pasa entre ensayos y actuaciones. Todavía quedan unas semanas de promociones y el cansancio aumenta.  


Mientras tomamos turnos para ducharnos, me voy al cuarto a esperar. Estoy revisando mi móvil cuando Daehyun aparece.  


\- Hey ¿Cómo estás? - dice sentándose a mi lado.  


\- Bien. – Parece que mi amigo había venido con la intención de hablarme así que le miro y espero a que lo haga.  


\- Mira, últimamente has estado algo ausente y todos están empezando a darse cuenta y a preocuparse.  


\- No es nada.  


\- Youngjae…- dice serio. Puedo ver que Daehyun no se cree que no sea nada, pero no sé qué decirle.- Si no quieres decir que te pasa no te voy a obligar pero creo que te vendría bien hablar con alguien. Si no quieres hablar conmigo cualquiera de los otros, incluido el manager, te escuchará.  


\- No es nada – digo otra vez, y antes de que mi amigo pueda decir nada continuo.- Solo que… tengo asuntos que resolver por mí mismo. Cosas mías qué tengo que aclarar.  


Espero que mi amigo entienda lo que intento decir. No me gusta ser tan críptico pero decir “creo que me gusta tal y no sé qué hacer” como una adolescente, no es una opción.  


\- ¿Y no te puedo ayudar en nada? – me pregunta preocupado.  


\- No…- De hecho, puede que sí- Daehyun, ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?  


Dae ríe como si entendiera lo que pasaba y yo agradezco que no diga “así que es eso”.  


\- Tú sabes que sí - Me responde. Y es verdad, hace tiempo me contó que había salido con una chica extranjera a la que quiso mucho, pero que debido a sus diferencias no lograron que funcionara.  


\- Tú sabías que podía no salir bien lo vuestro y aun así le pediste salir ¿Por qué?  


\- Porque la quería, y si quieres a alguien ¿no es mejor intentarlo? Prefería arriesgarme a ver cómo se iba sin hacer nada.  


Eso lo entiendo ahora, pero…  


\- Pero al final no durasteis mucho y rompisteis – digo, pero me arrepiento en seguida. Quizás me he pasado con el comentario.  


\- Puede, - dice, y para mi alivio no parece molesto por el comentario. – pero yo no quería ser solo su amigo.  


¿Pero qué pasa si ya es demasiado tarde? No le digo. Yo solo asiento, no quiero preocuparlo más. Mi amigo tiene razón. Aquí estoy yo dudando sin hacer nada al respecto.  


\- Espero haberte ayudado, aunque sea un poco.  


\- ¡Daehyun, te toca! – alguien grita desde afuera. Mi amigo se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.  


\- Gracias Dae, me has ayudado mucho – digo antes de que se vaya. Él solo sonríe y se va, dejando la puerta abierta.  


Todavía no sé lo que voy a hacer ni cuando, pero ahora estoy determinado a hacer algo. Antes Yongguk dio el paso y se arriesgó a salir herido porque me quería, lo mínimo es que yo intente lo mismo.


End file.
